FESTIVAL NAVIDEÑO
by katy light hedgehog
Summary: Un festival es lo necesario para salvar un hogar y donde ayudar puede ser lo mas gratificante para demostrar quien eres en realidad. Especial navideño.


**UN FESTIVAL NAVIDEÑO,**

 **ALIMENTA TU ESPIRITU AYUDANDO A LOS DEMAS**

Empieza a bajar la temperatura, el calor sofocante se termina las hojas de los arboles ya no se encuentran en las ramas de los árboles, el viento remueve lo poco que queda de aquellas hojas cafés que se encuentran en las calles, los zoomorfos salen de sus hogares con abrigos para realizar sus rutinas por la época, cielo gris, viento suave, pero frio lo cual se puede combatir con un café caliente o chocolate y eso hacia un grupo particular en una de las cafeterías de la ciudad.

Al fin un lugar caliente ya me estaba congelando – entrando a una pequeña y cómoda cafetería para resguardarse del frio de esa tarde.

Un lugar donde descansar

No puedo creer que a los lugares que entrabamos no había mesas disponibles- entrando – que bonito- mirando detalladamente el lugar paredes y pisos de madera las mesas de caoba limpias y adornadas con pequeños detalles navideños por la época y se podía oler el chocolate caliente y para acompañar diferentes postres y guarniciones. - Este lugar huele delicioso – tomando asiento en frente de sus amigas.

Es muy acogedor este lugar

Qué bueno que lo viste Amy o me estuviera congelando afuera- quitándose el abrigo rouge – así está mejor

Rouge… esta frio y cada día la temperatura baja un poco más y tu sales son un abrigo ligero

Cariño…será ligero pero con estilo – sonríe pícaramente como ella lo sabe

Si, si, si…. Congélate entonces yo prefiero estar bien abrigada.

Por cierto ya tienes todo amy- mirando las bolsas de compras que acareaban las tres

Mmm… a ver… tengo regalo para tails, knuckles…Sonic…- mirando su lista- obvio para rouge al sentir la mirada de la murcielaga, la cual sonrió- y no, no puedes verlo antes de navidad

Aburrida….

Mmm… para Melody sonriendo a la eriza azul enfrente de ella

Aaawww para mi

Claro eres mi amiga ….bueno como mi hermana - sonríe- si no fuera por ti no hubiera descubierto que soy capaz de hacer todo lo que me propongo

Cuñadas entonces – sonríe divertida causando que se sonrojara la eriza rosa y riera Rouge por su comentario

Es verdad… por tu origen prácticamente eres hermana gemela de Sonic… así que serían cuatrillizos contando a manic y Sonia.

Buenas tarde Señoritas que les puedo servir- las tres observaron al mozo que se encontraba de pie

Mmm… un chocolate caliente con toque de vainilla por favor - sonrió la eriza rosa

Un chocolate para mí también por favor con malvavisco…

Que se han tres….-mirando la carta- uuhh… y unas galletas calientes me vendrían bien.

…pues también tráiganos tres porciones de pastel de manzana por favor – miro al mozo la eriza azul.

Enseguida traigo su orden- anotando- con permiso.

Que piensan hacer en estas fiestas señoritas- sonrió Rouge curiosa- planes con sus enamorados ¿eh?

Aaaammm…pues no realmente…en estas épocas el personal de Demon Star sale de vacaciones para pasarla en familia así que el personal que se queda se encarga delas misiones urgentes aunque son muy pocas.

Y no tienes planes Melody fuera del trabajo?- le pregunto uniéndose a la curiosidad de Rouge

Dinos azulita…no tienes planes con ese erizo blanco sexy que tienes de novio- con una sonrisa picara

… debería preguntarte lo mismo…no tienes planes con ese equina malhumorado – le miro seria

No te enojes…-sonrió divertida- la verdad no tengo nada interesante que hacer tal vez me vaya de viaje al sur

No eres un ave para ir al sur- le miro divertida

Jaja…muy graciosa Amy me agrada más las temperaturas cálidas…además- suspira- saben que los chicos no son muy detallistas en estas fiestas

Si…-sonrió suavemente

Mmm…enserio?- pregunto curiosa la de ojos verdes

Es verdad es la primera vez que pasaremos navidades con ustedes.

Pues…esta será mi primera navidad- sonrió nerviosa

Es verdad…- le miro- y si hacemos algo especial- sonríe divertida

Especial?- le miro dudosa Melody

Disculpen…- interrumpió el mozo entregándole la orden a cada uno- que lo disfruten- retirándose para atender al agente que fue llegando.

Podría ser- miro rouge a ambas erizas- somos varias chicas no solo las del tema sino también las demás que conocimos aquí…podíamos hacer una gran fiesta para divertirnos- sonrió mientras daba una mordida a las galletas

Mmm… una fiesta no suena mal. – tomando un poco de su chocolate caliente

Podemos organizarlo… falta 3 semanas para noche buena- pensando animadamente lo que podrían realizar con la ayuda de las chicas- de gustando el pastel de manzana

Aún tenemos tiempo…habrá que ver si los demás no tienen planes para esta época.

Bien…entonces veremos quienes estarán para organizar algo- sonrío la murcielaga mientras la erizas asentían para seguir conversando sobre regalos y tradiciones.

Caída la noche en la organización que era regida por Melody se encontraba casi en solitario ya que muchos de los agentes se habían ido a estar con sus familiares por la época navideña y uno que otro agentes regresaban a sus habitaciones para descansar de la jornada laboral, a pesar de la época existía algunos casos que requerían atención y apoyo para los GUN aun así estar acostumbrados a tener el lugar repleto de agente yendo de un lugar a otro, ahora se podía escuchar los pasos de uno mismo caminando entre los pasillos del recinto o de alguien más.

Agente Rose…- escucho detrás de ella para voltear y mirar a un oso polar correr hacia ella para detenerse enfrente- la encontré…esta carta llego para usted.- le sonrío entregándole- la carta…bueno me marcho es mi turno de vigilar la entrada principal…buenas noches- se despidió para irse corriendo

Gracias – sonrío para mirar la carta- ¿Green Hill?...- mirando la estampilla – es de Cream…- sonrío para correr a su habitación y entrar- me pregunto cómo estará- abriendo la carta con cuidado para tomar la carta y empezar a leer.

 _ **Querida amy**_

 _ **Espero que estés muy bien tú y las chicas las extraño mucho a todas ustedes y bueno a los chicos también…yo me encuentro muy bien. Ayudo a mi mama en la cafetería de la ciudad y nos va muy bien les encanta mucho las galletas de chispa de chocolate y miel tu receta es un éxito jaja…y bueno a pesar de que no puedo estar con ustedes y el equipo de Melody por mi edad también doy mi granito de arena ¿ sabes?.**_

 _ **Soy voluntaria en un orfanato de la ciudad, los niños son tan lindos y traviesos no sabes cuánto me divierto con ellos todo este tiempo que paso.**_

Sonrió Amy al recordar a amy y leer sus palabras había pasado un poco más de un año desde que ellas y las chicas se unieron a Demon Star y 6 meses después llego Sonic de improvisto a la ubicación de la base que era secreta buscándonos para luego terminar que un par de semanas se unirían él y los demás a la organización como agentes regulares ya que también hacían de héroe fuera de la organización como lo hacían antes.

Cream no podía unirse porque aún era pequeña la edad mínima para estar en organización si aprobabas el ingreso era de 14 años. Por lo cual cream se quedó en Green Hill por tener 8 años, aunque con Tails hicieron una excepción ya que el hackeo el sistema para encontrar a Sonic y por sus increíbles invenciones.

Aun así extrañaba pasar tiempo con la conejita, siguió leyendo la carta.

 _ **Pero por problemas económicos el orfanato será cerrado si no se llega a pagar las deudas que tiene los señores Roberts, el orfanato vivía de la colaboración de la comunidad pero con el tiempo dejaron de colaborar… la verdad me gustaría ayudarlos a que no pierdan su hogar amy…y no sé cómo ayudarlos estando solo mi mama y yo…**_

 _ **Espero verte pronto amy no olvides visitarnos las extrañamos muchos a todos ya quiero conocer a las demás chicas que me cuentas en tus cartas y que me cuentes de sus aventuras**_

 _ **Con cariño**_

 _ **Cream the Rabbit**_

Cream….

En Green Hill ya había empezado a caer la nieve el suelo estaba cubierto de manto blanco, la noche fría se sentía para estar cómodos enfrente de la chimenea conversando con los seres queridos.

Cream…no quieres un poco más de leche caliente – le sonrío cálidamente su madre al ver a su hija mirando las llamas de la chimenea.

No estoy bien mama gracias- le miro con una sonrisa.

Cream…-sentándose al lado de ella- ya verás que encontraremos otra solución

Si….pero aun vendiendo las galletas y donando el dinero no es suficiente… si el orfanato se cierra…donde se irán los niños.

A otros hogares…es más que seguro o familiares lejanos

No quieren irse de ahí… no quieren dejar a los señores Roberts y ellos tampoco quieren que se vallan…

Lo se cariño- acariciando sus orejas- los quieren a todos como sus hijos- suspira

No me voy a rendir mama – le miro segura sorprendiendo a Vanilla- voy a buscar la manera de que la gente colabore de nuevo…tal vez haciendo...algún festival -sonrió

No es mala idea….pero…nosotras dos solas – le miro

Oh….es verdad los chicos no están – suspira.

Ve a descansar cariño – le beso la frente- buscaremos ayuda para realizar el festival sí.

Si mama…-levantándose del sofá- buenas noches mama.

Por la mañana siguiente una eriza rosa se levantó decidida de que es lo que haría en estas fiestas salió corriendo al comedor para ver algunos agentes desayunando y conversando alegremente entre ellos para divisar una mesa en la cual reían divertidas.

Enserio paso eso… - no paraba de reír una eriza azul oscuro con el cabello corto mientras rouge contaba divertida

No es gracioso- le miro molesta la gata purpura

Vamos Blaze… no te enojes

Buenos días chicas

Buenos días Amy

Como estas

Pues…- mirando a cada una – iré de visita a Green Hill- les miro apenada

Oohh. Entonces no habrá celebración- le miro apena Harriet.

Lo siento …pero Cream necesita apoyo ahora

Que te refieres cariño – le miro curiosa

Que le paso a cream- miro preocupada blaze

Quiero ayudarla …- dando la carta a blaze para que lo leyera escuchando con atención las chicas. – mmm… Cream

Tiene un buen corazón – sonríe suavemente Melody

Un orfanato eh…- le miro la eriza pelo corto

Así es Cream siempre ayuda a lo que los necesita – sonrió tiernamente recordando a la pequeña coneja

No iras sola iré contigo

Enserio Blaze – le miro contenta

También voy cariño

Será bueno regresar a visitar aquel lugar y visitar algunas ruinas antiguas- sonriendo divertida, llamado la atención de ambas erizas que se miraban al mirar como la gata la eriza y la murciélago hacían planes.

Qué tal si ayudamos también…captando la atención de las 3 amigas

Enserio Melody… irán con nosotras- sonrió ampliamente

Si el orfanato necesita ayuda necesitaras apoyo- le sonrió guiñándole un ojo- cuenta conmigo

Y conmigo Amy- sonrió – Harriet esta abordo…a salvar el orfanato- levantando el puño

SI - gritando los cuatros apoyando a Harriet llamando la atención de algunos agentes que desayunaban a gusto.

Eh, pero no necesitaran que estés aquí como líder Melody

Noah estará a cargo cariño descuida- sonríe

A no…si salen de viaje iré yo también- apareció una eriza rosa un poco más oscura que Amy de ojos rojos y con las puntas de su cabello de tonos morado- iré contigo hermanita

Conocerán a Cream muy pronto – sonrió contenta

¿No piensan inventarnos acaso? - pregunto una lince molesta

Mochi – mirándola y a su compañía- Katy

Buenos días… cuenten con nosotras- sonrió la eriza negra – me gustaría salir un poco de tanto trabajo

Te quejas del trabajo que te doy- le mira dolida Melody

Jijiji no…pero sabes bien que un viaje hace bien- sonríe- cambiar aires

Distraerse de cierto erizo negro…pervertido…verdad Katy- sonrojándola – jejeje

Mira quien lo dice- mirando a Harre

Cállate- causando risa en el grupo

¿Podemos acompañarlas?

Vendría bien que vengan Melody- miro con suplica Amy- algunos niños están enfermos y vendría bien médicos…por favor

Si hay enfermos estas doctoras están listas para actuar- sonriendo ambas

Por algo estamos en área médica grupo elite Dañe- guiñándole el ojo la eriza negra a la rosa

Y ¿bien? Melody siiii- mirando las tres chicas

Bien- suspira para formar una sonrisa suave- está decidido- iremos a Green Hill

Cream no se lo espera- salto emocionada- causando que sonriera el grupo de chicas.

El día pronto dio paso a la noche acompañado de un viento frio la gente se apresuraba para regresar a sus hogares a descansar, y era lo que haría una pequeña coneja de 10 años que regresaba a su hogar acompañada con su mama llevando algunas bolsas a su hogar.

Al llegar entraron para dejar las bolsas en la mesa y sacar algunas cosas para preparar la cena para ambas.

\- animo hija mía- le miro con una suave sonrisa

\- lo siento mama …pero no sé qué hacer para reunir más dinero apenas reunimos algo para comprar algunos juguetes – suspiro derrotada.

\- seguiremos intentando

\- Si mama

\- Ayúdame si hare – le sonrió- hare un pastel para los niños para mañana ¿sí? - lo cual recibió un asentamiento por parte de la conejita. – esa es mi hija- sonrió contenta para empezar a cocinar juntas.

\- Cream es hora de despertar – escucho desde la parte de debajo de su casa para levantarse con pereza para mirar por la ventana y ver el cielo gris reflejando un ambiente un poco deprimente causando que solo suspirara y levantarse para asearse.

Se miró al espejo para verse lista, llevando un chaleco acompañado de una falda gruesa con botas altas hasta las rodillas sonrió al verse y salió de su habitación bajando las escaleras.

Buenos di….as….

¡SORPRESA ¡

AMY- grito emocionada al ver a su amiga –VINISTE- se abalanzo a abrazarla- te extrañe

Y a nosotras no pequeña….

ROUGE…BLAZE-rio contenta abrazándolas a ambas – están aquí vinieron- mostrándoles una hermosa sonrisa.

Así es Cream perdónanos por no venir a visitarte antes – le miro con tristeza

No importa ahora están aquí- sonrió saltando de emoción

Jiji… así es pequeña y tenemos otra sorpresa

¿otra? – les miro curiosa

Te ayudaremos a recaudar fondos para el orfanato- le miro decidida la gata

¿Enserio?

Así es Cream- le aseguro la eriza- y no lo haremos solas

Vinieron los chicos también – mirando alrededor

Aaammmm…pues...- miro molesta algún punto de la pared.

Tenían planes- escucho molesta la múrciela cruzándose de brazos

\- hmp…idiotas…es más importante para ellos ver un partido de clasificatoria y la final que ayudar

Yo diría que ni siquiera nos escucharon – escucho una voz desconocida volteando para ver a su mama junto con algunas chicas que no conocía

Cream… te presento a

Señorita Melody – le mira- buenos días y bienvenida

Gracias Preciosa…es bueno verte haz crecido mucho Cream.

Hola pequeña soy Harriet mucho gusto- le sonrió la eriza de pelo corto

Soy Mochi- le guiño un ojo la lince amarilla

Un gusto señorita Cream mi nombre es Katy – le sonrió suavemente

Mucho gusto señorita Harriet, Señorita Mochi y Señorita Katy- haciendo una reverencia –

Aaaawww nunca dijeron que fuera tan tierna – abrazándola con ternura Harriet

Están tierna -. Sonrió la eriza negra

Siiii…. – apoyo la lince

Entonces ayudaran todas- les miro Cream

Así es Cream estamos para apoyarte

GRACIAS…MUCHAS GRACIAS- sonrió contenta

Así que este es el orfanato- mirando la estructura que tenían en frente

Es bastante grande- mirando la eriza negra

Y gastada ¿no creen? - pregunto Harriet

El orfanato a dejado de recibir apoyo hace mucho tiempo- menciono suavemente mirando el piso- y quieren comprar el terreno para hacer un centro comercial

Vaya…y los dueños

Es una pareja…mayor muy simpática y cuidan mucho de los niños con los recursos que tienen…pero necesitan apoyo

Descuida… Cream estamos para apoyarte- le sonrió la eriza azul de ojos verdes- enséñanos el lugar

Si…síganme por favor- guiando a la entrada del lugar – tocando la puerta la cual fue abierta por una señora mayor no más de 50 años

\- Cream… volviste pequeña…señora Vanilla Bienvenidas- mirando detrás de ellas – tenemos visitas

\- Señora Lupe Roberts son mis amigas y viene a ayudar

-enserio- les miro esperanzadas

\- así es venimos a ayudar – sonrió Harriet

\- digandonos que debemos hacer – hablo la lince

\- que pasa cariño…-mirando un hombre mayor – oohh… visitas

\- venimos ayudar sr Roberts

\- es bueno escucharlo necesitamos mucha ayuda…los niños te esperan Cream están ansiosos por jugar contigo- haciéndole paso para que entren

\- vamos chicas les presentare a los niños- tomando la mano de Amy y Melody para llevarlas al salón seguido del grupo de chicas.

\- es una niña muy buena – sonrió Sra. Roberts

\- muchas gracias- le sonrió tiernamente Vanilla- traje algo para el postre

\- son una bendición- ambas se fueron a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo. Mientras el sr Robert se dirigía a su oficina para trabajar.

El patio trasero era enorme con juegos que estaban lleno de niños pequeños correteando alrededor de diferente tamaños y especies, disfrutando de su inocencia en juegos sin preocuparse de la realidad que se avecinaba.

Es Cream…- escucharon las chicas y ver como los niños corrían para saludar a la conejita todos contentos- quienes son- pregunto una pequeña zoomorfa al ver al grupo de chicas detrás de ellas

Son mis amigas y vinieron a conocerlos, las mencionadas saludaron a todos

Y no solo eso…- sonrió

Harriet trajimos algunas cosas para ustedes, lo que los niños sonrieron al escucharlo.

Por la tarde después de almorzar las chicas empezaron hacer sus deberes para refaccionar el lugar era el trabajo de Blaze junto con Noah y rouge. Entretener a los niños jugando y compartiendo historias y chistes era por parte de Cream y Harriet. Mientras la revisión de los niños que se encontraban resfriados o delicados eran atendidos por Mochi y Katy las cuales no tuvieron mucho problema para inyectar y dar sus medicamentos a los que lo necesitaban y atender al más pequeño de todos los niños un pequeño osito que no pasaba de 6 meses de edad que contaba con fiebre lo cual fue atendida por ambas. Melody y Amy estaban con el sr Roberts quien les explicaba la situación del lugar.

Sí que están en la quiebra- miro por la ventana como los niños corrían para no ser atrapados por la eriza azul que los correteaba

Así es- suspiro el sr

Mmmm… podríamos realizar alguna colecta- hablo Amy

No funcionara…. Lo hemos intentado no tuvimos suerte

Oh…y un espectáculo- menciono la eriza azul mirando ambos

Como una obra- le miro la rosada intrigada

Mmm… no precisamente…-le miro para acercarse a la ventana y mirar cómo se divertían los niños mientras bailaban con Cream- un espectáculo de baile- sonrió

¿baile? - miro confuso el sr a ambas erizas

Así es- sonrió Melody- cada una de nosotras podemos bailar, poner un grupo musical- guiño el ojo- invitar a la gente y done la entrada podría ser un regalo para los niños

Suena genial- le miro Amy

Pero no será mucho trabajo cuando lo harían

Para noche buena

Pero señorita Melody eso sería en 2 semanas no hay tiempo suficiente

Lo habrá sr Roberts- todas nosotras trabajando juntas lo haremos que me dices Amy me apoyas

Debemos intentarlo cuenta conmigo….

Suspiro el anciano para luego sonreír a las erizas- energía joven …en ese caso…síganme-se levantó del sofá para salir por la puerta seguida de ambas erizas- este lugar antes de ser un orfanato fue para realizar teatro y como ven- se detuvo en una puerta para tomar una llave y abrir la puerta- hay un escenario…antes lo usábamos para dar clases – sonrió el anciano mi esposa daba clases de canto cuando éramos joven y yo era el guitarrista- sonrió nostálgico- que me dicen servirá…

Servirá- mirando el lugar Melody- una buena limpieza acomodar luces, una pintada esto quedará asombroso

No se preocupe sr Roberts como Melody líder de grupo esto funcionara- le sonrió segura Amy

Confió en ustedes

Es hora de trabajar…reunamos a las chicas

Eh…un espectáculo- le miro la eriza rosa mayor

En menos de 2 semanas – con cara de sorpresa miro la gata morada

Creen que podamos hacerlo todo – pregunto el murciélago no muy convencida

Sé que suena mucho trabajo, pero podemos hacerlo…hay que salvar el lugar por los niños- hablo Cream a todas con lágrimas en los ojos.

Podemos intentar- Hablo Harriet- pero lo de baile no me gusta mucho ya que será un espectáculo por que no hacemos algo sobre hielo es más típico para estas fiestas ¿no creen?

Pero no tenemos una pista de hielo para hacerlo.

No es necesario…- sonrió Noah- podemos congelar el piso del escenario- mostrando su mano una esfera de agua y en la otra como un remolino de viento bailaba en la palma de su mano- yo me encargo de eso

Harriet y yo podemos hacer la coreografía- mirando a la nombrada- patinas muy bien en hielo que dices…- la eriza le miro un poco apenada, pero si era por los niños de los cuales se había encariñado en una sola tarde lo haría- hagámoslo – contesto decidida

Necesitaremos ayuda con la parte eléctrica – menciono Noah

Ya me encargué de eso – hablo Amy- Tails nos dará una mano

Lo convenciste

Así es Rouge…está dispuesto a ayudar por una buena causa ya viene en camino así que Noah tendrás ayuda para eso

Ah no rosita- hablo Rouge para jalar a Noah- ya que habrá espectáculo yo hare los vestuarios para el show- sonrió- y necesitare ayuda

Cuenta con eso…- le sonrió Noah

Bien…

No te preocupes Amy ayudare a tails en lo que necesite- hablo cream- recibiendo un asentamiento de cabeza por parte de Amy

Blaze y yo haremos la limpieza del lugar – hablo la eriza negra- te apuntas Mochi

Por supuesto adornaremos el lugar con adornos navideños- sonrió emocionada la lince

Bien la música y letra déjenlo por mi parte. Sonrió Melody- soy la única que tiene oído para la música

Está decidida haremos el espectáculo.

Dos días después el lugar iba tomando forma la fachada del orfanato se encontraba casi terminada y como pues Tails hizo su parte en ayudar trayendo a los chicos a la fuerza para colaborar. Por lo cual algo decepcionados por no ver el campeonato final de futbol, pero con energía de trabajar para ayudar a los niños del lugar. Knuckles, Shadow y Silver realizaban las tareas de levantar los materiales para la refacción de la fachada con instrucciones de tails y los planos de construcción. El escenario estaba limpio y listo para empezar las mejoras por parte de las chicas y apoyo de algunos de los chicos en el caso de Manic, Espió charme y Vector que no perdía oportunidad en ayudar a la señora Vanilla.

La música y letra para el show ya estaba casi lista fue más rápido con la ayuda de Sonia para componer junto con Melody. La ropa para el show se encontraba en proceso a cargo de Rouge y Noah que diseñaban de acuerdo a la letra y música que iban entregando Melody con la ayuda de la señora Roberts y Vanilla.

Harriet y Amy diseñaban la rutina para cada canción, ya quedaba menos de tiempos, el sr Roberts junto con Sonic repartían volantes y anunciaban el evento por los lugares para que la gente asistiera lo cuales mucha gente estuvo interesada.

6 días pasaron para que todo lo que fuera refacción, escenario y música estaba listo solo faltaba detalles en vestuarios y las presentaciones las cuales no fueron agradable para algunas como blaze la cual tendría un numero en solitario y querían que luciera su porte y elegancia en el escenario la cual no tuvo opción de negar, Amy y Noah tendría un numero juntas y a las hermanas le fascinó la idea y la música y letra era concuerda con ambas, Mochi y Harriet tendrían un numero juntas y especial ya que ambas amaban lo dulce y seria especial para los niños. Melody tendría una canción en solitario al igual que Cream que sería el último número y broche de oro ya que todo esto fue inspiración por parte de ella y su causa. Lo que faltaba era un número que necesitaban de una pareja en sí, pero ninguno de los chicos quisieron subir al escenario y menos hacerlo al saber que seria sobre hielo.

Ninguno de los chicos quiere hacerlo, tails se animó, pero es muy bajito para bailar con Katy

Podríamos descartarlo-les miro la eriza negra- sino les molesta- mirando a Melody y Sonia

Pero que necios- hablo molesta Sonia

Hmp…ya verán esos dos cuando los vea- hablo Harriet – en especial ese carbón…

¿Por qué no quieren? –pregunto Amy

Porque según ellos esas cosas de bailar en hielo es de niñas

O que se verían ridículo vistiendo mallas- menciono Katy

Mallas? Por favor somos maestras del diseño ningún traje es malla que lo sepan bien- hablo molesta

Al menos la banda de Sonic acepto tocar las canciones para el show y una canción especial para los señores y señora Roberts- sonrió Cream- pero es una sorpresa

En ese caso Katy y yo haremos el baile- hablo decidida Harriet

Pero y tu numero con Mochi

Quien dice que no puedo hacer los dos- sonrió- El tuyo está casi al final dos números antes del final de Cream – miro a todas- y el de Mochi y mío esta al casi al principio no será problema cambiarme rápido si Rouge me ayuda

Cariño no tienes que pedirlo con gusto y créeme el traje te quedara divino- sonrió.

Entonces que empiece los ensayos.

Las horas pasaban, las caídas no se hacían esperar por parte de los ensayos y los chicos podían notarlo al pasar por las puertas y ver el escenario de como practicaban cada número efectos de sonido y efectos especiales todo debía quedar perfecto para que la gente lo pasara bien y donara.

Tails era el que más presenciaba cada ensayo era bastante trabajo acomodar y cronometrar cada efecto para los pasos vueltas y trucos que debían hacer las chicas en el escenario al momento de actuar y no debía existir error.

Ehy Amiguito- escucho detrás de él mientras salía del orfanato para ir a descansar a su taller

Sonic que pasa- le miro soñoliento- los chicos e iremos a ángel isla a pasar un rato vienes- le miro

Está bien será bueno pasar un rato con ustedes- en unos minutos se encontraban aterrizando el tornado cerca de donde estaban los demás chicos conversando

Llegaron- hablo knuckles mirando a ambos

Si Tails salió un poco más tarde que el resto

Tenía que ajustar luces y demás – bostezando- es bastante pero ya está casi listo- sonrió

Aaammm…y como va los ensayos? - pregunto un poco curioso mirando a otro lado mientras los demás chicos escuchaban lo que diría el zorro

Pues…- sonrió un poco nervioso al sentirse tan observado. - pues…va bastante bien las chicas se van sincronizando mejor en lo que son las parejas o equipos por las piruetas e como lo dice Harriet figuras queden formar al ritmo de la música, aunque aún se nota el cansancio que tienen por los ensayos y como se turnan para atender a los niños del lugar

Mmmm… debimos haber colaborado en bailar con ellas- se rasco la cabeza Silver.

Aaammm… no pienso usar mallas- le miro knuckles

De hecho los vestuarios que Diseñaron rouge y Noah son bastante bueno y no son mallas- comento el zorrito – lo digo enserio al ver la cara de los muchacho que lo miraban incrédulo- lo digo enserio he observado cada vestuario en las pruebas de ensayo…..no me miren así… no quise decir eso no piensen mal… han ensayo sus rutinas con los vestuarios para ver si no les molestaba- hablo apresuradamente el zorrito al ver la cara de los chicos que pasaba de molestos, enojados a pasar a estar relajados,- je….

Mmmm…debía haber aceptado ser su pareja de baile - hablo el erizo negro- después de -todo estamos saliendo juntos- miro el cielo algo apenado por haber rechazado su pedido

Lo hecho esta hecho…- hablo el erizo blanco- solo podemos apoyarlas y juntar tanta gente como sea posible

Y yo tengo una idea- sonrió Sonic, capto la atención de los demás chicos

Por la mañana las chicas salieron de una de las habitaciones que los esposos Robert le habían cedido para descansar ya que en la casa de Cream no podrían entrar todas. Mientras los chicos se quedan en el taller de tails.

Mmm…es mi turno de cuidar a los peques- bostezó suavemente Amy

Te ayudo rosita- escucho a Rouge para dirigirse a los cuartos de los pequeños para que desayunaran- buenos días hora de le...van…tarse…- grito despertando completamente a Rouge- los niños no están se miraron entre si al ver las camas vacías y salieron disparadas al comedor donde estarían las demás y al entrar se quedaron en shock al ver a los niños que ya se encontraban llevando sus platos vacíos a lavar después de haber terminado.

Nos levantamos tan tarde- pregunto confuso Noah mirando su reloj

Son las 7:00 am – respondió Mochi

Buenos días…

Sonic...-susurro Amy- pero…

Nosotros nos haremos cargo del lugar mientras ensayan falta 3 días para el show- les sonrió

Saben cuidar niños- `pregunto Rouge

Si tú lo hiciste no debe ser difícil

Que quieres decir cabeza de nudillo- mirándose ambos molestos

No se preocupen podremos hacerlo- hablo un erizo blanco- tengo experiencia con mi hermano

Te recuerdo que eres mayor por unos minutos Light-l Emiro molesto su hermano gemelo

El único que les apoyo completamente fue Tails…- hablo silver apenado- es nuestra manera de ayudarlas cuidaremos de estos traviesos mientras ensayan

No se preocupen chicas yo ayudare a los chicos

Esta segura señora Vanilla

Tranquila Melody tengo experiencia y no estaré sola

Así es Lupe y yo colaboraremos

De acuerdo …

Con la ayuda de los chicos de cuidar a los niños y atenderos completamente las chicas pudieron mejorar en sus actuaciones tanto en dúo como individual. Los 3 días habían pasado bastante rápido y el evento ya había llegado faltaba 2 horas para iniciar y las chicas estaban más que apuradas en arreglarse y ajustar los detalles de la banda, sonido y luces además de los micrófonos que debían ser probados ¿Por qué? Pues cada grupo o solista cantaría la canción asignada con ayuda de clases de canto de la Sra. Lupe. Con el paso del tiempo la gente fue llegando y los regalos se juntaban en la entrada que eran recibidos por silver. Los niños estaban sentados cerca del escenario para que pudieran mirar a gusto y cada uno de ellos habían sido arreglados por la ocasión y sus custodios en esta ocasión serían los gemelos con ayuda del equipo chaotix para vigilar que no se escabulleran como lo habían hecho cuando los cuidaban los chicos casi infartándolos al ver que faltaba alguno. La banda Sonic estaba listo terminando algunos detalles Sonia en el teclado, Manic en la batería, Sonic en la guitarra y para sorpresa Shadow ayudaría con el bajo.

Tails estaba a cargo de la parte técnica y knuckles ayudaría tras bambalina para el cambio de escenario junto Vanilla. Rouge ayudaba en los vestuarios y maquillaje junto con Noah mientras no estuviera en el escenario.

Las luces empezaron a parpadear dando a entender que el show empezaría la gente empezó a tomar su lugar familias completas parejas o grupos de amigos de la ciudad estaban y no solo ellos si no también aquellos personajes que alto rango de la ciudad estaban presente. Las luces se apagaron y el primer número estaba a punto de empezar.

El escenario se ilumino mostrando a una eriza de color azul eléctrico y ojos verdes dando la bienvenida al evento y el motivo por lo cual la gente del lugar aplaudió sin más las luces se apagaron el telón subió y entre las sombras del escenario una pequeña niebla blanca lo rodeo para luego una débil llama se hiciera notar entre las sombras y se iba incrementando con el ritmo de la música acompañada de las luces bajas.

La música empezó a subir mostrando su destreza, una agilidad elegancia que portaba una princesa cada paso cada movimiento era expresado con una sonrisa genuina los niños miraban bastante alegre y maravillado las llamas a su alrededor bailaban al son de la música piruetas formas que el fuego tomaba a su alrededor cautivando al público en general

Eso es Blaze…- animaban las chicas desde atrás del escenario…

Uh…esa es mi blaze…- para sonreír al ver como se divertía en el escenario y perder por lo que sea unos minutos esa seriedad y reflejar esa felicidad que siempre lo tuvo escondida- por eso me encanta…siempre hay algo nuevo que descubrir de ti Blaze…

Al terminar la gente aplaudió al verse sorprendida de como en la última pirueta una enorme bola de fuego se dirigía a ellos para formar una flore de fuego y dar la apariencia de haber estallado para esparcir una gran cantidad de papelitos de tonos rojos naranjas y amarillos como si fuera fuego alrededor para terminar su actuación. **(Canción: Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Liv - Ito -** **「** **BT37 5** **」** **link:** **watch?v=83dkO0dyv9s)**

Funciono- grito eufórico el Zorrito de dos colas al ver como los efectos habían terminado crear de forma perfecta el movimiento del fuego para convertirlo en una flor al momento que blaze hacia desaparecer el fuego que había formado con su poder para ser sustituido por aquella flor que estallaría en miles de papelitos al publico

Eres un genio Tails- le abrazo Cream

-Jejeje Gracias…fue una que se me ocurrió al ver los ensayos de Blaze- miro concentrado el escenario bien ahora el siguiente número es un reto – hablando por el micrófono- Melody es tu turno

-estoy lista Tails…

\- knuckles cambia el escenario…ahora

El telón empezó a subir un escenario distinto un en medio una eriza Azul se encontraba en el escenario

Hora de actuar… ( **Canción: Juné & Rinne -** **「** **SEVENDAYS LOVE, SEVENDAYS FRIEND Link: watch?v=MTrHBMl6CKc &list=RDMTrHBMl6CKc&start_radio=1)**

La música empezó a sonar y de pronto la música cambio a una más delicada y oscura

Pero que…pasa…esa no es la música- miraban asombradas las chicas detrás del escenario

Es Dead – Hablo Noah al ver quien compartía escenario Melody, su forma de aparición fue tan sorpresiva que la gente aplaudió como había salido como si ella surgido desde la misma sombra de Melody y tomar forma para ser dos en el escenario, dos erizas una azul y otra gris- querrá arruinarlo…-pensaban todas ellas

Demonios que hacemos…los chicos miraban en show el cambio drástico de lo que debería ser, pero Melody y Dead parecía que lo hubieran practicado por mucho tiempo sincronizada en letra y música

Miraban sin poder hacer nada si interferían la gente podría salir herida y todo el trabajado seria arruinado.

Tails…

-Deberemos seguir con lo planeado Sonic veamos qué pasa. - poniendo los efectos de luz y sonidos pensando rápido para los saltos diferentes que cada una hacía para no llamar la atención del público y pensaran que era parte del acto. – falta poco…stck

El público no puede sentir la tención del escenario les fascina- mirando con recelo como iba el acto de Melody…

no se dan cuenta que están compitiendo…- al darse cuenta de cada salto figura que hacían con los patines por separado pero hermoso a la vista del publico

Está por terminar…

Puedes resistir Katy- viendo como la eriza había replegado un escudo imperceptible al público para que no sintieran la tensión que transmitía Melody al ver a Dead junto a ella con esa sonrisa que demostraba diversión.

Se siente como si discutieran verdad- pensó en voz alta Tails.

También lo pienso Cream

Y solo un destello de ambas ilumino el escenario por unos segundos

¿Qué haces aquí? - le miro molesta Melody en aquel limbo de luz que ambas estaban a causa de ambas estrellas juntas

Hmp…no es obvio querida fastidiándote un poco- sonrió divertida- o quieres que pase a divertirme de verdad- mostrando sus garras con aquella sonrisa sádica

¡No te atrevas ¡

Jejeje… como me divierte alterarte linda. Dando vueltas en su lugar luciéndose- eres tan predecible – escucho detrás de ella a la altura de su oído para voltear ligeramente y ver a dead detrás de ella- jeje

Venia solo para darte un mensaje … -mientras sus ojos brillaban de aquel tono rojo- nuestra batalla no ha terminado lo sabes

Lo se …y cuando volvamos a encontrarnos

Solo una de las dos seguirá en pie…tic tac Melody…. pronto será el final esperado – rio macabramente para que aquella suspensión terminara para que ambas terminaran en una ligera pirueta y terminar en pose acompañados de una ligera capa de brillos dorados alrededor para dar conclusión a la actuación.

Que hermosooo – gritaban los niños mientras aplaudían junto con el público maravillado. Sin darse cuenta Dead había desaparecido del escenario.

Termino…-suspiro Tails agotado al ver caer el telón al fin.

Estas bien Melody – escucho al ver a las chicas acercándose

Si…no fue nada- sonrió- no se desconcentre aún no termina el espectáculo- las chicas le miraron para asentir y dejar el tema por terminado. Pero sabían que si Dead había Aparecido era que algo amenazante se acercaba- Noah Amy es su turno buena suerte…- ambas se miraron para asentir y tomar sus lugares y las demás volver a sus lugares.

Uff…. Debemos continuar…- listas hermanos Rose

Siempre lista Tails- hablo decidida noah

Puedes iniciar

Muy bien knuckles ahora…. **(canción: Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live - NARU & BERU - ****「** **Little Wing & Beautiful Pride** **」** **Link:** **watch?v=0V8UN2IYdkA)**

Ambas erizas en el escenario sincronización perfecta, aunque los vestuarios distintos representaban muy bien sus personalidades de cada uno los saltos movimientos atrevidos pero inocentes, al ser hermanas cada una era de una personalidad distinta una más atrevida segura de sí misma la otra tímida, pero demostraba que cada acción que hacia lo hacía con corazón. Al verlas bailar juntas no daría la sensación de que se hubieran separado por varios años para reencontrarse de nuevo hace poco más de un año.

Sin duda en el escenario brillaban cada uno a su manera cada efecto de destellos, pétalos de rosas rojas y plumas revoloteaban en el escenario como si fuera parte de sus movimientos. Al terminar el público aplaudió con ganas tal vez no fue tan impresionante como la anterior, pero sin duda representaba la ternura y la elegancia que ambas transmitían en el escenario desde el inicio hasta el final.

\- solo falta unos 4 números más… toda va de acuerdo al plan Melody

Bien…sigamos así Tails

¿Bien siguiente número, listas?

Listas - escucho al unísono

Harriet y Mochi están listas

Knuckles ya sabes que hacer….

 **(Canción: Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live - ANN & WAKANA - ****「** **cherry picking days Link:** **watch?v=R8-26Kasj18** **)**

ahora el turno de ambas…el escenario sin duda mostraba el gusto por los dulces y dedicado a los niños la música al ritmo de tambores vueltas, giros, pases entre ambas a pesar de tener desacuerdo entre los entrenamientos es su espectáculo era lo contrario al terminar por idea de Vanilla salió disparando del escenario dulces especiales elaborados por vanilla lo cual el público disgustó.

Listo chicas- Pregunto tails

Por supuesto hablo Harriet danos unos segundos

Harriet te ves bien vestido de Chico – sonrió divertida Noah- todo un galán

Lo dudabas – rio divertida luciendo un traje totalmente blanco con detalles negros – sin duda era pensado para Mist, pero a mí me queda mejor- sonrió con superioridad

Si, "galán" ya debes entrar al escenario

Ya estoy lista

Aaawww debes prestarme ese vestido Katy – miro con ojitos soñadores al ver el vestido con detalles de brillo y perla

Faltan las alas y sería un ángel, pero no dio tiempo

Lo hicieron para hacer que se arrepienta el carbón verdad- mirando a ambas cómplices

Quizás…. –respondieron juntas con la misma mirada

AL ESCENARIO YA….

Ya Tails tranquilo, estamos lista venga la música zorrito….

Bien…- suspiro cansado- hay va… **(canción: Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live - ITO & OTOHA - ****「** **ALIVE Link: watch?v=O68fIR6ViWU)**

Ultima canción de dúo una canción más para la unión y el amor de familia amigos y enamorados una canción que refleja los momentos vividos de ambas y lo que puede llegar a llenar el corazón. Pero más que todo el significado de la letra "El canto del arrepentimiento. Es el único camino al mañana Para que no nos debilitemos cuando soñemos juntos por un mañana donde ambos encontramos un tesoro que se pulió por tu amor". Un escenario lleno de luz y corazones alrededor para las parejas jóvenes y mayores recordar de porque están juntos.

Habrá que recompensárselos – escucho a su hermano oscuro para sonreír

Doble diría yo- sonrió su hermano color perla

El público aplaudió a tan lindo momento por parte de ambas.

Y ya faltaba el número final y broche de oro.

-lista Cream…

\- si – sonríe deséame suerte- entrando al escenario

-Suerte Cream….

-Hora del final. Sonrieron todas- tu puedes Cream.

\- siiii- sonrió **(Canción; Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live - TOKIMEKI DAYS SESSION -** **「** **Hato** **iro** **toridori ~ mu** **」** **Link: watch?v=jALdVDwKYFU**

Buenas noches les pediré una colaboración – llamando la atención del publico

\- Cream…- mirando Amy desde un lado del escenario

Como es la última presentación quiero que participen conmigo háganlo por favor

Mmm… lo tengo- pensó tails para proyectar en la parte superior aparece el título de la canción – que bueno que digitalice las letras – sonrió

Están listos- sonrió para los niños apoyarla la música empezó a sonar- solo síganme

((parte de la letra)

 _Cream: HAPI HAPI HAPI naru naru HAPI Naru~_

 _Ki ni nareba naru hodo ne Yume no jitsu na~ru_

 _Vamos Cream tu puedes…- le grito Tails_

 _Están listos…emociono Cream al público mientras las letras de la canción salían arriba_

 _Cream: Otome no HAATO damon Taira ja tsumaranai_

 _KIRAMEKI WAKU wo mori nose DEKOre_

 _Publico: ¡DEKO-!_

 _Cream: Tonari no tomodachi to te wo tsunaide mitara_

 _Sono mata tonari to mo tsunagarimashita._

 _Tooku ni mieteru_

 _Publico:_ _Tooku ni mieteru_

 _Cream; Tooku ni mieteru_

Todos juntos…- grito Cream

Publico cantando con Cream: _HAPI naru naru HAPI Naru~_

 _Ki ni nareba naru hodo ne Tanoshiku na~ru_

 _RE-I-N-BOO no michi Yuku no de aru_

 _Omoroi ne Afure dasu Hora nana iro TORI DORIIMU daa_

Cream es increíble…

Todos cantan con ella…-miro asombrada los esposos Roberts

Esa es mi niña- limpiándose una lagrima de felicidad.

Vamos Cream cantando junto con ella.

Al terminar la canción la gente aplaudió con ganas.

Todo termino- suspiro cansado Tails cayendo agotado en la silla que tenía detrás.

Fue un éxito…-sonrieron juntos

Al terminar el espectáculo y la gente haberse retirado del lugar empezaron a limpiar mientras las Melody, Cream y Amy sacaban cuenta con lo recaudado.

. como nos fue. Preguntaron al verlas acercándose al resto del equipo

Lo logramos. grito emocionado Cream

Enserio

Y no solo eso haber colaboración de las instituciones públicas no solo en este orfanato si no en los demás

Melody eso es genial

Las esposas de los políticos y generales de GUN apoyaran- rio divertida- jijiji

Es bueno escucharlo

Estamos muy agradecidos por lo que hicieron por todos nosotros

Todo es gracias a Cream

YO

Por ti no hubiera ocurrido todo esto

GRACIAS A TODOS

Después de esta experiencia la navidad no fue la misma que antes, ayudar a los que lo necesitan enriquece más al corazón y el espíritu y Cream lo sabía.

 **Bueno tenía en mente este oneshop bastante tiempo y al fin lo escribí o bueno traté de plasmar cada parte de las canciones y actuaciones-**

 **SIN MAS FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS USTEDES. Y QUE TENGAN UNA FELICES FIESTAS LLENAS DE AMOR CON SUS SERES QUERIDOS**

 **Sin más Katy Light se despide**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
